Red-Blade
Introduction Michael El Redblade (マイケル·エル·レッドブレイド, "Maikeru Eru Reddobureido"), or also commonly known by everyone that has heard of him Red-Blade (クリムゾンブレイド, "Kurimuzonbureido") which literally means "The Crimson Blade". He is currently acting as the best friend to Lightning D. Ace and also First Mate Pirate of the Blue Steel Pirates. He's also the Shipwright to the Phoenix Acera and possesses great knowledge of Cybernetic enhancements and Technology. He is acting as One of the Main Protagonists in One Piece: The Lightning Chronicles Appearance Pre-Timeskip When he was 15 years old he had a height of 5'5" possessing a lean and muscular figure. He focuses on a balanced style relying both on speed and strength he also always carries a Crimson-bladed sword. and during the entrance into the first island in the new world they were viciously attacked by a counter band of pirates and the Captain along with his crew was severely injured. Red-blade lost his right arm some internal organs and left eye in battle. Post-Timeskip He operated on himself once the ship's nurse patched him up he lived secluded from the rest of the world. He lived in a mechanical factory and performed an intense surgery on himself where he cut himself open and replaced some organs with mechanical parts and a Steel plated front and back. and at age 18 he comes back looking like a cyborg with a glowing red eye and a cybernetic arm. He still carries his signature Crimson-bladed sword. Personality He never changed the way he acts because most kids are mature already at the age of 15. He is a very smart individual usually developing strategies and giving it a probability rating that would succeed the other members of the team laugh at him but it doesnt phase him one bit because he doesn't care. He mostly works alone in the headquarters he created himself on the Phoenix Acera. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship He is very proficient with a sword born from a samurai clan and all. He is a master of Ittoryu for more go Red-Blade's Ittoryu Physical Strength He wasn't very strong until he got his cybernetic arm which is able to cut things that are even stronger than steel. Agility He is a samurai and he can then move at speeds very fast, the enemy or those around him not knowing when or where he cut him. The cybernetic arm moves way over human capacity and acts like a shield. Endurance Red-blade can handle an extremely high threshold of pain Enhancements His cybernetic arm can hurl a fully sized giant,punch a hole in steel, and be used as a shield against bullets and attacks. His eye has a unique scanning device which deducts what type of fighter and powers of the person its scanning uses. It also is able to track incredibly fast movements and shoot a lazer beam out of it. And lastly because the upperbody portion is steel plated his internal organs are now protected from any damage unless they manage to break the shell. He still maintains that "Supercomputer-like brain" of his. Weapons His Trademark Crimson Blade Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: He was trained in this specific type because it is needed being a samurai and all. He can sense around all of his surroundings and you cannot sneak up on him. Rokushiki Soru: Shave: He can move at extremely high-speeds but is nowhere near the rest of the crew. Geppo: Moonwalk: He is able to jump on a cloud of air indefinately and greatly improves his mobility Rankyaku: Tempest Kick: Instead of utilizing it through a kick it is used through his blade and can do stronger variations of it depending on how much strength and energy is put into it. Relationships Crew *Lightning D. Ace *Noko *Juko *Jaye *Waiya *Sora Family His Samurai Clan Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Born into a samurai clan trained ever since he was born to become a samurai, barely eating and training rigorously every day. He used a wooden katana in training when he finally set out of his village to bigger and better things he got himself a real katana. When he was battling with it one day it was stained completely with blood and he liked the sight of it, it just felt right to him which gave him the intiative to finish his foe. From that day forward he crafted a Crimson Blade with the help of a blacksmith in a nearby village. Character Design Major Battles Quotes Trivia Related Articles External Links